


we are heaven builders

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: 8tracks, F/M, Fanmix, Heartbreak, Love, Music, Rebellion, Separation, The Republic of Heaven, Young Love, hdm fanmix, his dark materials fanmix, the amber spyglass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Will and Lyra, builders of the Republic of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are heaven builders

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most heartbreaking pairing in the history of the world

  1. Dog Days Are Over – Florence + the Machine
  2. Glory and Gore – Lorde
  3. City of Blinding Lights – U2
  4. Stolen Apples Taste the Sweetest – Paul Kelly
  5. Oblivion – Bastille
  6. O Children – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds
  7. Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright
  8. You Won’t Be Mine – Matchbox 20
  9. Don’t Give Up – Peter Gabriel with Kate Bush
  10. Sweet Arms of a Tune – Missy Higgins
  11. Laughter Lines – Bastille



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/we-are-heaven-builders) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgd9s7lu62ykInZ6zii0EpCm)

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Skandar Keynes as Will.


End file.
